Pajęcza sieć
by Blackisz
Summary: Mistrz grania na ludzkim uczuciach kontra mistrz robienia im na złość – to nigdy nie miało prawa zakończyć się dobrze. Pajęcza sieć po raz kolejny została przerwana z cichym trzaskiem / oni się tutaj tylko macają / zgubiłam po drodze "fabułę" / dla Kanako


„**Pajęcza sieć"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Dla Kanako~**

**W końcu miałam okazję napisać coś z Hanamiyą i było to kilka godzin naprawdę bardzo miło spędzonych przed wordem. Chociaż jak tak to teraz czytam to oni się tutaj tylko gwałcą po kątach, tak bardzo ambitnie 8D' Nie wiem czemu pan pajączek ma, aż tylu wrogów skoro całkiem miziasty z niego człowiek ;; Tak szczerze to marzy mi się napisanie HanaMuro, bo znalazłam bardzo awki arty *-* Ale to może kiedy indziej jak będę miała więcej wolnego czasu. Myłość **

* * *

Makoto ma wrażenie, że spada. I wcale mu się to, do kurwy nędzy, nie podoba. Porażka zabolała, mimo prób całkowitego zamaskowania własnych emocji. Wżarła się głęboko do środka, niszcząc po drodze pajęczą sieć, wbijając się prosto w jego serce. Zagryzł sfrustrowany dolną wargę i wbił rozeźlony wzrok w sufit szatni. Wszystko dzisiaj było przeciwko niemu.

- Niewyraźnie wyglądasz, Hanamiya.

Chłopak przymknął zmęczone powieki, kiedy usłyszał tak dobrze mu znany, lekko sarkastyczny głos, dobiegający od strony otwartych drzwi. Oczywiście los musiał po raz kolejny z niego zadrwić i przywiać mu akurat pod nos tą wredną mendę aspołeczną. Jakby nie wystarczył sam fakt, że w tej chwili miał ochotę zabić wszystkich ludzi w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Nie bez powodu ociągał się przy przebieraniu - musiał pobyć sam ze sobą, żeby nie wybuchnąć.

- To oczywiste, głupkuuu – przeciągnął ostatnią sylabę jak to miał w zwyczaju i przeszył go wyzywającym spojrzeniem – W końcu nie obciągałeś mi od miesiąca.

- Szczerze wątpię, żeby to był akurat powód twojego złego samopoczucia – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i dodał – Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo za mną tęsknisz.

- Plączę nocami za tobą z tęsknoty.

- Jakie to wzruszające. Możesz powtórzyć? Nagram to i będę sobie puszczał przy waleniu konia.

Makoto prychnął pod nosem i odparł złośliwie :

- Oh, to ty masz penisa? Myślałem, że robisz za wesołego transa z tymi tłustymi włochami.

- Chyba nie muszę przypominać kto pode mną jęczy w nocy i zawsze prosi o więcej.

- Żeby ci nie było przykro, głupkuuu.

- Zbytek łaski - Shoichi podszedł bliżej i pochylił się nad nim, otwierając lekko niemal zawsze zamknięte oczy.

Małe, ciemnoszare tęczówki niebezpiecznie błysnęły, kiedy Hanamiya bez zbędnych ceregieli szarpnął go za krawat od mundurku i mocno pocałował, zahaczając ostrymi zębami o jego dolną wargę, która po chwili było już pogryziona do krwi. Imayoshi mocniej ścisnął go za ramię, przypierając je do jednej z szafek. Oblizał prowokująco usta i warknął :

- Pieprzony wampir.

- Do twarzy ci w czerwonym, kotku.

- Ktoś tutaj chyba chce dorobić się kilku nowych siniaków.

- Twoja miłość do mnie zaczyna mnie powoli przerastać.

- Nie moja wina, że do twarzy ci w fioletowym.

- Przestań, bo się zarumienię – Makoto prychnął pogardliwie widząc jego obleśny uśmiech – Oczywiście, że nie, głupkuuu. Przestań tak cieszyć tą obleśną mordę.

Mężczyzna syknął pod nosem przekleństwom gdy poczuł na szczęce silne ugryzienie, a jeden z obojczyków został podrapany przez metalowa oprawkę okularów. Nie był dzisiaj w nastroju bawić się w jego głupie gierki, a tym bardziej znosić coraz śmielsze napastowanie seksualne. Nie, żeby to ostatnie jakoś specjalnie mu przeszkadzało jednak nie miał zamiaru wracać do domu z gratisowo bolącym tyłkiem.

- Lepisz się od potu.

- Nie kazałem ci mnie dotykać.

- Lubię cię dotykać.

- Myślisz, że takimi słodkimi słówkami mnie przekabacisz? Nigdy w życiu, głupkuuu.

Shoichi przesunął czubkiem nosa po jego szyi, aż do skroni i liznął ją czubkiem języka. Hanamiya niekontrolowanie zadrżał, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie w okolicach podbrzusza. Przez kręgosłup przeszedł go irytujący dreszcz i z ledwością się powstrzymał od wydania zniecierpliwionego jęku. Ten idiota znowu się nim bawił. Nie miał zamiaru poddawać mu się tak szybko. Nie da mu satysfakcji zupełnego podporządkowania.

- Trzęsiesz się jak niedorżnięta dziewica.

- Głodnemu chleb na myśli – odgryzł się, wbijając mu paznokcie w rękę – Polecam pójście do okolicznego burdelu.

Makoto nigdy nie przebierał w słowach i była to jedna z cech charakteru, która na swój pojebany sposób była niezwykle pociągająca. Chłopak poczuł wszechogarniająca chęć zgniecenia go w ziemię wraz z plastikowa ławką, na której siedział. Zabawa dopiero się zaczynała – uwielbiał powoli go denerwować, by na sam koniec obserwować z satysfakcją jak wybucha targany sprzecznymi uczuciami. W końcu wkurwianie ludzi miał we krwi.

- Skoro ty tutaj jesteś to nie widzę powodu do wynajmowania dziwki. Znajdziemy sobie jakiś przytulny kącik. Co powiesz na hotel miłości? – Imayoshi wyglądał, jakby się świetnie bawił.

- Nie stać się na wynajęcie moich usług – mężczyzna prychnął rozjuszony.

- Okropnie śmierdzisz więc mam nadzieję, że naliczysz mi jakiś rabacik za straty moralne.

- Jakbyś nie zauważył jestem świeżo po meczu. Dziwne by było gdybym pachniał fiołkami, głupkuuu.

Powiedział to zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Oh, kurwa, teraz się dopiero zacznie prawdziwe piekło.

- Przegrałeś.

Było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Hanamiya momentalnie zastygł w bezruchu, jakby ktoś poraził go prądem. Z wściekłością zmrużył szarozielone oczy mając ochotę tą złośliwą gnidę zabić w jak najboleśniejszy i brutalny sposób. Szarpnął się dziko, próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku, ale Shoichi najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru go tak szybko puścić. Naparł na niego jeszcze mocniej, wsuwając jedno ze swoim kolan między jego uda. Chłopak syknął ostrzegawczo, łapiąc go za nadgarstki.

- A podobno to ja jestem niewyżyty.

- Nigdy nie uważałem się za świętego.

- Jesteś najgorszy.

- Ktoś musi być.

Mistrz grania na ludzkim uczuciach kontra mistrz robienia im na złość – to nigdy nie miało prawa zakończyć się dobrze. Makoto oplatał wszystko swoją pajęczą siecią w nadziei na załapanie go, jednak Imayoshi za każdym razem znajdował wyjście z sytuacji. Wyślizgiwał się, uciekał i z daleka z niego drwił, doprowadzając ty samym do szewskiej pasji. Nie potrafił go rozgryźć, nie potrafił go złamać, nie potrafił go nawet wyprowadzić z równowagi. Cholerne, błędne, koło.

- Przeliczyłeś się, Hanamiya. To dość niespotykane w twoim przypadku.

- Mały błąd przy obliczeniach.

- Mały błąd, który kosztował cię bardzo dużo, co?

- Zamkniesz się, czy nie?

- A pomożesz mi?

Mężczyzna warknął pod nosem przekleństwo i szarpnął go za ramię. Pocałunek był mokry, agresywny i kwaśny. Shoichi przejechał niecierpliwie językiem, po jego pogryzionych wargach, czując gorzki posmak przy ich kącikach.

- Wymiotowałeś?

- Na twój widok i owszem.

- Jaki oziębły. Chyba zaraz się rozpłaczę.

- Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

- Nie wątpię.

Długie palce, przesunęły się na szczękę i mocno za nią złapały. Makoto warknął coś pod nosem, niechętnie zadzierając brodę do góry. Wzdrygnął się natrafiając na przenikliwe spojrzenie jego kaprawych oczu. Tęczówki niebezpiecznie rozbłysły, a usta rozciągnęły się w kpiącym uśmieszku. Boże, jak on go nienawidził.

- Obrzydliwe lepki.

- Obrzydliwie zdziadziały.

- Mam to uznać za komplement?

- Skoro chcesz.

Kolejna przepychanka zakończyła się kompletnym fiaskiem. Hanamiya ze złością zacisnął wargi, nie pozwalając tym samym na pogłębienie pseudo pieszczoty. Imayoshi jednak miał co innego w planach. Złapał go mocno za kark i odchylił głowę maksymalnie do tyłu.

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

- Niczego. Przyszedłem się tylko przywitać.

- Ha?

- Miałem głęboką nadzieję, że zastanę cię tutaj płaczącego. Nic bardziej mnie nie podnieca jak widok twoich łez.

- Zamknij mordę.

Shoichi uchylił się szybko przed wymierzonym ciosem, szczerząc się przy tym paskudnie. Makoto oddychał ciężko przez usta, mając ochotę wgnieść go w ziemię jak robaka. Z ledwością udawało mu się ukryć negatywne emocje, które targały nim od środka. Mało kto potrafił go tak doskonale wyprowadzić z równowagi.

- Nie martw się. Pomścimy was.

- Niby po co?

- Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś przez przegraną z jakąś podrzędną drużyną ryczał jak skończona baba.

- Chyba cię zjebało.

- Na twoim punkcie tak. I to już dawno temu.

Hanamiya uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi, słysząc tak jednoznaczne wyznanie z jego strony. Imayoshi posłał mu jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów rasowego skurwiela i machnął ręką na pożegnanie. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się zimno. Mężczyzna wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, opierając się rozdygotanymi plecami o powierzchnię szafki.

- A niech cię piekło pochłonie, dupku – mruknął, zasłaniając piekące oczy ramieniem.

Pajęcza sieć po raz kolejny została przerwana z cichym trzaskiem.


End file.
